


Spoilsport

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another snapshot of life with Tommy and Barbara, set during the latter half of the show's run, and inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Spoilsport

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

She looked at me warily. “That entirely depends on the rest of the information you’re about to give me.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh Barbara, is spending time with me really that horrific?”

“When we’re at work, no. When you ask me that question out of work it conjures up scary images of taffeta gowns and more cutlery than the works canteen loses in a year. Actually, thinking about it, perhaps you are the Met cutlery thief. It would explain a lot, like why I can never find a fork to eat my Pot Noodle!”

“Some people would consider that a blessing.”

“Philistine!”

“You’re trying to change the subject, hoping that I’ll forget to ask you what I started to.”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

“Damn! Okay, let’s get this over and done with. Why do you want to know if I am busy tomorrow?”

“Because I was going to invite you to come round for dinner. And when I say dinner, I mean a takeaway, not something that has to be eaten with reams of stolen cutlery.”

“See, I knew you were responsible for the missing forks!”

“I’ll let you search me for them if you say yes.”

“Sir! I can’t believe you just said that.”

“You’re the one obsessed with forks.”

“Not to that degree. Anyhow, yes Sir, I would like to accept your offer of dinner, but I won’t be undertaking any cavity searches for silverware.”

“Spoilsport.”

“You’d run a mile.”

“Would I?”

“Right! You provide the takeaway and I’ll provide the elbow-length rubber gloves and lube.”

“I’ll see you at seven then, braced and ready.”

Our laughter made further conversation impossible.


End file.
